


Almost woman

by Roselyn



Category: A Cure For Wellness (2016)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Kissing, Belly Rubs, Blow Jobs, Dry Humping, Dry Orgasm, Dry Sex, F/M, Incest, Parent/Child Incest, Volmer goes to collect his prize, almost wet sex, belly licking, the pants come off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:51:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roselyn/pseuds/Roselyn
Summary: Volmer goes to collect his prize.Things get very heated up.And an accident is about to happen. . .





	Almost woman

**Author's Note:**

> I am better now and writing again, obviously.  
> It is good therapy. A good cure. (Pun intended)  
> If you're curious what this 'better now' is about, flip through the comments on previous chapters. 
> 
> Now, to happier things. I am indeed writing this again and I wish to thank you, my fateful readers and friends, for your support and providing me with inspiration and good ideas. =) You may keep doing that. 
> 
> Also, if interested, within 1-2 years you will be able to read an erotic novel, written by me.

Dr. Volmer wakes up in the night, feeling better than he has done for days. He’s nauseous no longer and his stomach feels only slightly sore. It’s more of a burn really, slightly uncomfortable, almost arousing. 

He rises from the bed, making his way to Hannah’s room. 

He finds the girl asleep, curled under the blanket. She’s beautiful, almost angelic . . . and she does have a promise to fulfill. 

Surely he has waited long enough. . . 

He takes a seat on bed, switching on the table lamp. 

“Hannah. . .” 

The girl stirs awake, startled. “Dr. Volmer, what are you doing in my room?” 

So they were on Dr. Volmer bases again. . .

That doesn’t make the good doctor happy. 

“Were you in my room earlier?” he asks the girl, gently stroking her shoulder. 

Hannah shivers under his touch, pulling away. 

“No. . .” 

Volmer is sure she lies. He can tell it by her tone, by her shy and guilty expression. Besides, no hallucination could be that intense. . . 

He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He forces himself to smile. “I would like to lie on top of you, Hannah. . .” 

The girl startles again, much for his displeasure. “N-now, here?” 

Volmer’s mouth tightens. “I believe you made a promise Hannah. I tried your cure. Besides, you said you wanted my hands. You said you wanted them. . .” Volmer takes a breath. He draws his finger slowly along the open cleavage of her nightgown. “. . . Under your dress. . .” 

The girl flushes. She lowers her gaze. “I. . . I don’t want them anymore. . .” 

Volmer’s patience is wearing thin. “You promised me, Hannah. . .” He takes a breath, tries to be understanding. But he cannot. 

“No more games, Hannah,” he tells her, and crawls on top of her. 

He claims her mouth, roughly, needily, sinking his fingers in her hair. His hips press against her own, controlled, gently suggesting. 

Hannah groans. It is not a happy groan. 

“You’re heavy Heinreich,” she tells, lying still like a dead fish. Her brows are drawn into a frown of hesitating discomfort. 

It is not what Volmer wanted. He wanted her to moan his name, wanted her to wrap her arms and legs around him, begging him closer with the sweet warmth of her slender body. . .

“Hannah. . .” He kisses her. 

And Hannah turns her head away. She makes another sound. A sobbing sound. 

It is not the kind of sound Volmer wants to hear. 

He rolls over, frustrated, gritting his teeth, holding firmly onto Hannah’s wrist. He will not let her go, will not let her leave. They’re going to do this, even if it’s just a taste, if just a short fleeting moment, but they’re going to do this. It is time. . .

He doesn’t want it to be uncomfortable for her. He doesn’t want her to cry. His sister cried, even though he was gentle. He was so very gentle, slow, loving. The whole time he whispered sweet things in her ear, told how beautiful she was, told how much he loved her. . . And still she cried, resisting, squirming. . . It took such a long time to make her understand, to make her enjoy the pleasures he had to offer her. . .

Volmer does not want that with Hannah. He loves her. He loves her so much he aches. If she’s to squirm under him, he wants it to be because of pleasure. 

“I want you to prepare me, Hannah,” he tells the girl, bringing her hand to his middle. Most of the swelling has disappeared, leaving him just slightly soft. Just a little bit sore and rounded, to have that sweet mix of pain and pleasure that has been driving him towards insanity for years. 

“Prepare you?” her mouse-like voice asks from the darkness. 

“Yes,” Volmer breathes, trying to control himself. “I want you to expose me, Hannah. I want you to comfort me, like before.” He keeps a silent pause, breathing deeply for a couple of times, pressing Hannah’s hand tighter against his body. “You like that, don’t you? To give me comfort? To help me with my pains?” 

Hannah hesitates, hiding behind her hair. Her hand starts to rub his belly softly through the satin of his pajamas. 

Volmer gasps, his neck arches in exaggerated pleasure. “That’s right Hannah. . . Just like that, keep doing that.” 

Hannah does, obediently rubbing his middle with slow large circles. It does not take long till she takes a seat on top of his thighs, starting rub up and down, occasionally pressing slightly. Her hips start to rock slowly with the rhythm of her hands, her breathing grows heavier. 

It is a good start. This is familiar. This is what they both like. Perhaps it’s even better this way, to get a bit more excited first. . . 

“Oh be gentle Hannah, be gentle,” Volmer moans as the girl presses slightly harder, slipping her hand under the still buttoned pajama shirt. Her hand is cool against his fever heated skin, slow, exploring. As always, she stops to study his lower belly more closely, to run her fingers along the soft parts, the tiny swell of his sore lower stomach. 

Volmer breathes faster with the gesture. He fakes a tiny pained whimper. “Oh, oh Hannah. . . do you feel what you did to me? You made me so very sick, so very ill. . . How could you be so cruel Hannah? So thoughtless? W-what would you have done if I hadn’t been able to vomit the eels?” 

The girl’s cheeks grow redder in the dim light; she starts to unbutton his pajamas. She exposes him, parting the dark fabric. Her hands land on his middle, rubbing soothing circles away from his navel.  
Volmer grunts, leaning his head back. He closes his eyes, letting go of Hannah’s wrist. The girl will not flee, he’s certain enough. She has already leaned over him, teasing his middle with her lips. Her cool fingers trace a path over his rib cage. 

“You were so very cruel, Hannah,” Volmer repeats, breathing faster, exaggerating his panting. “I could have died because of your whim. It would have been slow and painful, Hannah. . . A pain you cannot –ah– even imagine. You have no idea what agony it was, to have those things inside me. To feel them swim inside my stomach. . .” 

Hannah makes a whimpering sound, her wet tongue flicks over his lower belly, from waistline to navel. Her nails are sharp on his chest, dragging down. 

Volmer gasps, his hips rise from the mattress. The girl was going to finish him too soon. And in the wrong way. . .

“Easy Hannah, easy. . . take it slow. Kiss me. I want you to kiss me. You like that, don’t you?”

Obediently, Hannah moves up. She claims his mouth, half on top of him, pressing her hips against the side of his thigh. Her hand still rests on his belly, teasing him with just the touch of her fingertips, slowly moving back and forth on his tender skin. 

Volmer kisses her back, slipping a tongue in her mouth. He wraps his arms around her slender frame, bringing her closer, slowly turning her on her side. Slowly, guiding her leg over his hip.  
Hannah’s hand drops down to rub his erect cock, she breaks the kiss. “Please Heinreich, can I look again?” 

It was a confession of her sweet crime. And a request Volmer cannot deny her. 

“If you wish,” he tells, letting the girl roll him back on his back with a smile of frustration and anticipation. He had been so close. . .

Hannah pulls his pajama pants down slowly, releasing his throbbing hard cock. She gasps with the sight, softly, delighted. Her fingers wrap around the shaft, gently, loosely, just below the pink knob.  
She runs her fingers up and down slowly, making Volmer hold his breath. He’s almost too aroused, too sensitive. And he grabs her, rolls Hannah on her back with one swift movement, hoisting the hem of her nightgown. He presses against her only to realize, she’s wearing nothing under. 

Volmer whimpers, taking a deep breath. The tip of his cock presses against her soft curly bush. He can feel it, the moist heat of her sex. 

He cannot. 

It is too soon. Hannah’s not a woman yet. 

He wants her, he wants her so badly he’s going insane. He aches to slide his cock inside her but he cannot. He made a promise. To her mother, to himself. To Hannah. . . The girl does not know it herself, but the unspoken promise is what holds him back the most. She’s not a woman yet. . .

Volmer groans, whimpers, makes a pained noise that is foreign even in his own ears. 

“H-Hannah. . .”

The girl looks at him, still, confused. Her lips are parted, her hands rest on the pillow. Her eyes are blurred by the misty haze of passion. 

Volmer raises a hand on his belly, to ease the pain, the burning, the hurt. To get a little distance between himself and the girl. He nearly sobs. “Hannah. . . Oh Hannah. . .” 

The girl startles, grows pale. “No. No please don’t die. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I promise I never do it again. We never try the cure again. I-I make it better, please don’t die Heinreich!”

She pushes him back, sloppily claiming his mouth. Sloppily kissing her way down his body. All the way down. There, she kisses his cock, the pink knob, the veined shaft, running her tongue the whole length of him before taking him in her mouth. 

Volmer guides her, wrapping her fingers around his erection. “S-stroke me, the same rhythm with your mouth.” 

Hannah does, sucking and licking him while stroking slowly with her hand. It does not take long for her to finish him. Not in her mouth, that much Volmer makes sure of. He pulls her up into a kiss just moments before, letting Hannah seal the deal with her hands. 

He pants heavily, looking at the girl, holding her in his arms. He does not want to let go. Never let go. 

Hannah looks up to him, her eyes are moist. “Please. . . I made you better, didn’t I?” 

Dear god, if she only knew. . .

Volmer smiles. He kisses the top of the girl’s head. “Yes, Hannah. You made me very well.” 

Hannah smiles, nuzzling closer. She places a hand on his belly, rubbing slowly. Her fingertip finds a stain of his seed, wiping it away. She considers, hesitates and brings the finger in her mouth. 

“Salty. . .” she observes, not displeased. “What is it?” 

Volmer wiggles back in his pajama pants, considering his answer. Hannah’s hand lands immediately at his waistline. Her thumb teases the tender skin of his lower belly.

“It is. . . fluid," Volmer tells, deciding he can go to the detailed parts later. "Like when you get moist when you get the sweet thing. This happens when I get the sweet thing.” 

“I didn’t get the sweet thing,” Hannah tells. 

Volmer knows the problem is easy to fix. “I wanted to give you the sweet thing, but you didn’t let me lay on top of you. . .” 

Hannah squirms. Her hand brushes softly over his front. “Is. . . Do I? Is that, what gives me the sweet thing?” 

“Yes Hannah. But you can have it only with me. Only I can give it to you. You did not get it by yourself, when you tried, did you?” 

Hannah blushes, shaking her head. 

“I can teach you how to get it by yourself, but you will have to let me touch you, Hannah. You will have to let me touch you under the dress,” Volmer tells, very serious. He dares to have his hands all over her now, he believes, having had his pleasure already once. 

Hannah presses her face against his chest. “I don’t want you to look. I want it to be dark.” 

That, too, is an easy fix. 

“Then we shall be in the dark,” Dr. Volmer tells, switching off the lamp. 

Hannah wraps her arms tighter around his waist in the dark. “I am scared, Heinreich. . .” 

Volmer hushes her, kissing her forehead. “Don’t be, sweet Hannah. It is like when you take the sweet thing, while sitting on top of me. Now, I will give it to you, by lying on top of you. You will like it, Hannah, I promise. You just need to trust me. Do you trust me?” 

Hannah nods. And that’s all Volmer needs.


End file.
